


The Dragon's Pilgrimage

by Kurolf



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Ill add more tags as I go along, M/M, Trans kuro, eventual post game, slowburn, so underage i guess, somewhat canon adjacent, somewhat older kuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolf/pseuds/Kurolf
Summary: Wolf is haunted by dreams that feel like an omen, all while battling an internal conflict with his relationship to his lord.*always sunny music plays* the gang goes for a journey
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf, Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Dragon's Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm attempting to write a multichapter fic on kurowolf because I love myself and choose to indulge myself. I'm not much of a writer but hopefully I'll get better.
> 
> Truthfully I know what I want out of this but its a matter of getting there and filling in the blanks. Its just as much of a journey for me XD 
> 
> All I know is I want them to fuck and im dedicated to make it happen

Wolf was jerked awake suddenly that it took him moments to process where he was in the world. Its not often that the shinobi ever drifts off into unconsciousness, let alone summon dreams. And lately its been happening more times than he was comfortable to admit. Not only did he detest that his guard was down, but he kept dreaming of the same event.

Ashina was on fire. Everything he knew fell under the wrath of war, corpses piled up and metal against metal filled the crackling air. But what really bothered him was the same scene of trying to flee with his young lord, Kuro, but being stopped by a general who was obsessed with possessing him. He would have to fight to protect him. Though in the end, his young lord was hurt and would lie bleeding on the ground, and Wolf's hand was forced to drive a blade through his heart, ending his life. It happened against his will, no matter how many times this scene played through his mind. He couldn't stop his body from committing the atrocity before him, as if his was a puppet. What haunted him more was seeing Kuro grab his blade and guiding it over his heart, encouraging him to do it. 

While he would brush it off as just a trick of the mind, it left him far more protective and paranoid than it should have.

The sun shone through the room, letting Wolf know that he slept in way past the hour he usually preferred to be awake. Unsettled by this fact, he scanned the room immediately to locate Kuro. Quickly pushing himself to his feet when he couldn't find him right away, the shoji slid open as if reading his mind to reveal the source of his concern. It was the young lord himself, holding a bamboo box that would typically contain food and a soft smile on his face.

"Wolf! You're awake!" His voice sent a wave of relief through Wolf's body.

"..My lord, forgive me.. I did not intend to-"

"Oh wolf, don't worry. I could have woken you but you seemed so peaceful and I felt you needed a good sleep for once. Everything is fine!" Kuro reassured, clearly in a good mood, unconcerned about any potentially danger ever happening to him. Wolf allowed himself to relax further as everything seemed fine. Though he made a mental note to not get too comfortable with this habit in the future. 

"Hn.." he responded quietly in acknowledgement.

"While you were sleeping in, i was able to sneak into the kitchen this morning and do some baking!" He held up the box in reference to what it was for. "Its not often I get to do this but its freeing to be able to use my hands on something that isn't work. Creating something is always most satisfying." He wistfully spoke as he opened the box, placing the lid on his desk. It was full of an assortment of colorful sweets in various shapes of flowers. Tenderly shaped by hand. "Here, try one! Don't worry, I tried them first and know they don't taste awful." He chuckled holding one out.

Wolf hesitated, but gently took the colorful treat out of his masters hand with care. He examined it all over musing how the treat was delicately crafted by the young lord. _How talented he was._ Wolf admired.

"Wolf? Are you shy eating it in front of me?" He playfully teased the stoic shinobi, who took his time eating.

"No, my lord," he responded tuning back into reality. With that, he plucked the treat into his mouth and fell back into the wonderful bliss of appreciating Kuro's craft. 

"Well? Good, right?" Kuro eagerly awaited to hear what he would have to say.

"Its...sweet. It is delicious, my lord. You did exceptionally well." He felt himself soften if just a little, not that it shows very well. But enough for kuro to hear it in his voice. The young lord grinned, very pleased with himself. 

"Great! I'm going to go pass these out to the others in the estate. But don't worry, I'll be sure to save some more for us." Kuro retrieved the lid to cover his treats before making his way back out of the room. And without hesitation, Wolf followed, like the protective dog he was trained to be, to carry on with the young lord's duties of the day.

________

Wolf watched from the shadows, undetected by even his lord, even though Kuro is always fully aware that when his Shinobi is awake, he would be watching. He went about the Hirata estate with air in his step, passing by residents and offering his sweets and small talk. Everything was calm, it was a time of peace and war hasn't been a threat for many years to Ashina. And yet, the dream Wolf had continued to gnaw at him. 

He tried not to let the uncertainty control him and attempted to focus on the facts of reality. Listening in on meetings about the alliances and the state of the Ashina provided reassurance. Nothing raised any concerns in him as of yet. He would also remind himself that despite Kuro is known as the Divine hier, he wasn't a leader and was still a child, he wasn't as important as many others in Ashina, let alone Hirata. Any threats that showed up would make Kuro less likely of a target. These facts comforted Wolf and he was thankful that he would have a chance to a happy comfortable life. He would male sure of that. 

Even if this was a job all the same, a position he was entrusted to by his father and Kuro's guardians, he grew attached to his lord more than just someone to protect. He scolded himself constantly for getting attached on a personal level, as it could lead to distractions and poor judgment. He needed to be clear headed to ensure his safety was top priority. Wolf was a tool, a body guard, not family or friends, merely a servant. Which is something he's made peace with and has to remind himself of when these thoughts occur. 

Wolf observed from a distance as the boy laughed and smiled with each person he came in contact with, radiating with joy after each appraisal for his hardwork in the kitchen. His sweetness was infectious with a lot of the residents. Sometimes he woupd get scolded by the more grouchy older crowd who took academics way too seriously. Thankfully, it didn't weigh him down at this age. He merely moved on to cheer someone else up.

The day came to an end after all matters of duty were taken care of, and kuro then retired to his room for the night. Wolf stood outside, preparing for his uneventful night of shallow naps and keeping a watchful eye when the shoji slid open. 

"Is all well, my lord?" Wolf spoke gently.

"Yes, all is well." The small boy peaked around the shoji screen, clearly in no mood to sleep yet. "Though I just remembered, I wanted to give you the last cookie." It was then wolf realized he was holding something protectively in his hand, clutched to his chest. He thrusted his fist forward waiting for Wolf to offer his hand. "Forgive me, i said I was going to save some more for us but I got carried away and realized I didn't make enough. But I was sure to save one for you, especially! And I _almost_ forgot." He said full of pride for remembering. 

Wolf held the cookie as if it was a delicate offering, sure to not mishandle it. "...Thank you, my lord. But if you wish for it, you can have it. You do not have to concern yourself over me." He held it in place to give kuro a chance to snatch it back. But he didn't. 

"Nope. I want you to have it, I saved it special for you." 

"I already had one, my lord. Why offer me another?" Wolf was honestly puzzled, thinking kuro genuinely forgot. 

"Because you're my shinobi!" He spoke as if it was obvious to anyone. "I'm allowed to spoil you if I so choose." He appeared rather cocky over the fact.

"... thank you, my lord. I'm greatful for your kindness." Wolf chose not to push this further. He was warmed greatly but it was just another gesture that stirred his inner conflict. 

"Goodnight, wolf!" Kuro smiled.

"Sleep well, my lord." 

Kuro turned in, shutting the door behind him. All while wolf sat in the hallway examining the treat, admiring the little details. He told himself its nothing, its just a cookie. His lord was just a kid, he had little worries yet besides his studies. He would soon understand everyone's place in the world and treat wolf accordingly. At least, he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its kinda short, I wanted to get my foot in the door to start xD


End file.
